danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Ebrei di Emilia-Romagna
אתרי מורשת Bologna Museo Ebraico di Bologna (Jewish Museum Bologna) Via Valdonica 1/5 I-40126 Bologna Tel: +39 051 2911280 fax: +39 051 235430 Email: info@museoebraicobo.it פררה בעיר פררה יש מוזיאון קיים ומוזיאון בתכנון Ferrara * Ferrara http://ww3.comune.fe.it/museoebraico/museoebraico_e.htm Jewish community museum located in a 15th century building in the heart of the former Ghetto that still houses two active synagogues. Via Mazzini 95 Ferrara * MEIS: National Museum of Italian Judaism and the Shoah (Museo Nazionale dell’Ebraismo Italiano e della Shoah) National museum under development in a former prison building dating from 1912. piazza del Municipio, 2 I-44121 Ferrara המקור jewish-heritage-europe.eu/italy/cultural-instititions-jewish-museums פרמה thumb|ימין|300px|צילום מהאתר כתבי היד להלן - שימוש הוגן בעיר פרמה קיים אחד מאספי בתב היד הידועים * Biblioteca Palatina (De Rossi Collection) One of the most important collections of early Hebrew manuscripts and printed works. Assembled by the Abbot Giovanni Bernardo De Rossi (1742-1831) it includes 1432 codexes ffrom the 11th to 15th centuries, many of the richly illuminated, and 1464 printed volumes from the 15th to 18th centuries. Strada alla Pilotta 3 43100 Parma Tel: +39 0521 220411 Fax: +39 0521 235662 מתוך האתר: Si tratta di una delle più importanti raccolte al mondo di manoscritti e stampati ebraici provenienti dalla Biblioteca dell'abate Giovanni Bernardo De Rossi (1742-1831) che insegnò lingue orientali nella facoltà teologica dell'Università di Parma dal 1769 al 1821. La raccolta, acquistata nel 1816 da Maria Luigia d'Austria per farne dono alla Regia Bibliotheca Parmense, si compone di 1432 codici dei secoli XI-XVI, molti dei quali splendidamente miniati e di 1464 volumi a stampa, la cui data di edizione è compresa tra il XV e il XVIII secolo; ad essi si aggiungono 10 manoscritti greci, 85 latini, 31 in volgare e diversi in svariate altre lingue. Il Fondo, che si distingue per antichità e qualità dei testi nonché per la preziosità delle miniature, accoglie, oltre alle Bibbie, numerosi Salteri, testi filosofici, giuridici e cabbalistici, testimonianza della ricchezza intellettuale e spirituale dei gruppi ebraici della Diaspora e delle loro molteplici attività culturali. סורניה Soragna Fausto Levi Jewish Museum Via Cavour, 43 43019 Soragna (PR) Tel and Fax: +39 0524 599399 The web site has a “virtual tour” of this small museum located in the former synagogue. L'INSEDIAMENTO EBRAICO IN EMILIA-ROMAGNA המקור בעברית תרגום אוטמטי - טעון שיפור ההתישבות היהודיה באמיליה רומנה החל מהמאה ה 14 היהודים הגיעו באמיליה רומנה הוא מהצפון או בדרום, כסוכנים של הבנקים מאובטחים הלוואות. שירות זה נפרס באזור שווקים ובנייני משרדים ממשלתיים, הליכים משפטיים ומנהליים, שבו היו יותר תוסס ההצעה של אזרחים ואיכרים. "הבית היהודי" היה מקום מגוריו הראשונים של היהודים בערים מאשר ב ערים קטנות יותר. זה היה בניין גדול רב קומות שבו התגורר בקומת הקרקע לבנק ההלוואה בפועל, עם חדרים לאחסון של שעבודים ושירותים אחרים, כגון יציבות, אסם, תנור, מרתף היינות, מזווה, חצר קטנה עם היטב ולעתים גם בחצר אחורית עם עצים. הקומות העליונות היו את מגורי משפחתו של הבנקאי ואחר למורים, עובדי הבנק, עובדים, אורחים, חברים, קרובי משפחה או שיתוף חולף. הבית היה גם חדר המוקדש למחקר ו תפילה ששמשה כבית כנסת אמיתית. הבית הייתה מיקרוקוסמוס של תוצרת עצמית 20-30 אנשים נבדלים במין, גיל, עושר, השכלה, למקורות, לחברה, לתפקידים כלכליים ונחשבה למקלט, אלא גם ככלא. הגנה המובטחת על ידי הבנקאים, הכפל, הגעתו של יהודים שעסקו בפעילויות שונות וההרגלה ההדרגתית של נוצרים לנוכחות היהודיה הביאה לתערובת בין יהודים לנוצרים חוששת ששלטונות הכנסייה במחצית השנייה של המאה ה 15, כאשר הוא החל להתפשט פולמוס נגד יהודים וantiusuraria. באו לידי ביטוי דחף להפרדה ברורה יותר בין יהודים לנוצרים, למרות שהמחוזות המשיכו להתרחש באופן ספונטני ללא כל סוג של כפייה. תורו לגטו, המחוז מאוכלס באופן בלעדי על ידי יהודים, עם כניסות מוגבלות ומבוקרת ונסגרו בלילה, החל להיות מיושם עד לסוף ימי הביניים. המחוזות יכולים להיות נאלצו נסגרו על ידי שערים או Giudecche גטאות, דרכים שבן ריכוזי יהודים באופן ספונטני. בסך הכל, לגטאות של יהודים ואמיליה רומאנה לא היו במיוחד מעיקים. האזורים למגורים של היהודים נחנקים ולעתים קרובות הורחבו להתמודדות עם האוכלוסייה ההולכת וגדל. הבית של אסטה, ששלטה בדוכסות של מודנה ורג'יו הותאם להוראות 1555 אפיפיור (בול "בהצטיינות Nimis אבסורד") רק במהלך המאה ה 17. בערים גדולות הגטו כלל יותר של כביש, בדרך כלל ארבעה או חמש, כך שהיו הרבה דלתות נסגרות בניגוד לאפיפיור כדי שנדרש רק דרך אחת ורק דלת אחת. הקרבה של גטאות אחרים התירה חילופים ושמרה על היהודים מודעים לתנועות של הקהילות הדתיות ותרבותיות השונות. בעוד הגטו היה נישת מגן למי שחש הזכות והחובה לטפח ולשדר במסגרת המשפחה וקהילת המסר הדתי של היהדות, על משמעות בדידות, אפליה והדרה האחרות, עלבון חירות וכבוד אדם. - Ghetti כיום קיים באמיליה רומנה: # 11 - בתי כנסת כיום קיים באמיליה רומנה: מספר 29 - בתי עלמין יהודי המתגוררים כיום באמיליה רומנה: n ° 25 בשפת המקור A partire dal XIV secolo gli Ebrei erano arrivati in Emilia Romagna sia dal Nord che dal Sud, come concessionari dei banchi di prestito su pegno. Tale servizio veniva esercitato nelle vicinanze dei mercati e dei palazzi degli uffici governativi, giudiziari ed amministrativi, dove era più vivace l'offerta dei cittadini e dei contadini. "LA CASA DELL'EBREO" fu la prima residenza degli Ebrei tanto nelle città che nei centri minori. Si trattava di un grosso edificio a più piani che accoglieva al piano terreno il vero e proprio banco di prestito, con i locali destinati al deposito dei pegni ed altri servizi, come la stalla, il granaio, il forno, la cantina, una dispensa, una piccola corte interna con il pozzo e talora un orticello alberato. Ai piani superiori si trovavano le stanze di abitazione della famiglia del banchiere ed altre destinate ai precettori, ai dipendenti del banco, ai servitori, agli ospiti, agli amici, ai parenti o a correligionari di passaggio. La casa aveva anche una sala destinata a studio e a preghiera che fungeva da vera e propria SINAGOGA. La casa costituiva un microcosmo autonomo fatto di venti-trenta persone differenziate per sesso, per età, per ricchezza, per istruzione, per origini, per livello sociale, per funzioni economiche ed era considerata come rifugio, ma anche come prigione. La protezione assicurata dai banchieri, il loro moltiplicarsi, l'arrivo di Ebrei dediti ad attività diverse e la graduale assuefazione dei cristiani alla presenza ebraica determinarono una mescolanza fra Ebrei e cristiani che preoccupò le autorità ecclesiastiche a partire dalla seconda metà del Quattrocento, quando cominciò a diffondersi la polemica antiusuraria e antiebraica. Si manifestarono spinte ad una separazione più netta fra Ebrei e cristiani, anche se i quartieri continuavano a formarsi in modo spontaneo senza forma di coercizione. La svolta verso il GHETTO, quartiere abitato esclusivamente da Ebrei, con ingressi limitati e controllati e con chiusura notturna, cominciò ad attuarsi soltanto verso la fine del Medioevo. I quartieri potevano essere ghetti coatti chiusi da portoni oppure GIUDECCHE, vie nelle quali gli ebrei si concentravano spontaneamente. Nel complesso la ghettizzazione degli Ebrei emiliani e romagnoli non fu particolarmente gravosa. Le aree destinate alla residenza degli ebrei non erano soffocanti e furono spesso ampliate per far fronte al crescere della popolazione. La casa d'Este che governava il ducato di Modena e Reggio si adeguò alle disposizioni papali del 1555 (Bolla "Cum nimis absurdum") soltanto nel corso del Seicento. Nelle grosse città il ghetto comprendeva sempre più di una strada, in generale quattro o cinque, pertanto erano numerosi i portoni di chiusura contrariamente all’ordine papale che imponeva una sola via e un solo portone. La vicinanza di altri ghetti consentiva scambi e manteneva gli ebrei al corrente dei movimenti religiosi e culturali delle varie comunità. Se da un lato il ghetto costituiva una nicchia protettiva per coloro che sentivano il diritto-dovere di coltivare e trasmettere all'interno della famiglia e della comunità il messaggio religioso dell'ebraismo, dall'altro significava isolamento, discriminazione ed emarginazione; un vero affronto alla libertà e alla dignità dell'uomo. - Ghetti attualmente presenti in Emilia-Romagna: n° 11 - Sinagoghe attualmente presenti in Emilia-Romagna: n° 29 - Cimiteri ebrei attualmente presenti in Emilia Romagna: n° 25 קטגוריה:יהדות אמיליה-רומאניה